When You Lose Your Potions Notebook
by crazigurl181818
Summary: Harry failed the last potions test and Snape is angry. He's letting Harry take a retest, but Harry needs to study. Badly. The thing is, he can't find his potions notebook, and none of his friends are around to help him. There's only one more option...Draco Malfoy.
1. Pulling an All-Nighter

Harry walked down the hall slowly, trying to delay this meeting as long as posible. But time, being as it is, always moving forward, made his feet squeak to a stop in front of Draco Malfoy's door. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then called,

"Malfoy! Draco, are you in there?"

Harry waited a few seconds and, hearing nothing, proceeded to rap twice on the door. Still no response. With a sigh, Harry turned to go. He had really needed those notes! Professor Snape had told him he could take a retest after failing his potions test 3 days ago, but he had lost his notebook. Who knew what Snape would do if he failed again?

A faint *thump* resounded from within the room and Harry stopped, turning back.

"Hello?" he called.

Still no answer, but this time he tried the knob. It turned easily, and the door cracked open of it's own accord. Not being able to resist, Harry pushed it open further and slipped inside the dimly lit room. His eyes scanned the space for the source of the noise, but found nothing. That is, until his eyes landed on the bed. There, Draco Malfoy sat, stark naked, save for a gag and ties on his wrists and ankles. Harry felt heat flood his face and knew he was beat red. He also knew it was impolite to stare at someone, especially in their own room when they're, you know, NAKED, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. His eyes ran up and down Malfoy, gazing at his beautiful porcelain skin, and lingering in between his legs. Oh, god, Malfoy made him so HARD. His heart was racing wildly and his own dick was tingling, throbbing, straining painfully against his pants. Harry wanted to take it and stick it in Malfoy's mouth, then put Malfoy's in his own and... Oh, god, what was he THINKING?!

Finally Harry was able to tear his eyes away from Malfoly's hot, alluring body, and asked in a voice that was randomly cracking,

"Do you need some help?"

Malfoy mumbled something incomprehensible behind his gag.

"Huh?" said Harry. "Oh, whatever. I'm taking the gag off."

When he was within an arms length of Malfoy, he somehow managed to trip over his own feet and landed, luckily, on the bed, but ON TOP OF MALFOY. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red. As he got off, his hand brushed Malfoy's nuts and Harry felt him shiver. In pleasure? Harry looked up at Malfoy's face in surprise, his eyes widening. Malfoy was blushing as well, his head turned to the side, managing to look cute AND hot. Oh, shit; Malfoy turned him on so hard. For Harry, it would be so easy and simple to lean down and...NO!

He mentally shook himself, then shakily removed the gag. Malfoy gave a reciprocating sigh of relief, then began working his mouth, trying to bring back feeling into it. Harry imagined a part of himself being in Malfoy when he did that and he shivered with pleasure, quickly glancing away. His eyes landed on Malfoy's desk, and Harry spotted a pair of scissors. He crossed the room to retrieve them, thinking to cut the bonds.

* * *

A few minutes later, Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his wrists. There were red welts there, for they had been tied tightly. Still, Malfoy made no move to get up or get dressed. Harry wasn't sure what to do or say. Should he ask what had happened? He looked all about the room, trying to find anything to look at that wasn't Malfoy.

"Uhhhhh," he finally said.

Malfoy looked up at him.

"Thanks." he said simply, then, glancing Harry over, grimaced. "Do you wanna take a shower or something?"

"What?" asked Harry, the light bloom of a blush returning to his cheeks.

Malfoy gestured at him. "You're all covered in mud..."

"Oh," said Harry, looking down at himself.

He remembered that it had been raining and, as he was walking, had somehow tripped over nothing, right into the rose garden. Just as Harry was about to say, "No, thanks. The rain'll wash it off or something..." Harry realized that he would be IN MALFOY'S SHOWER. Not being able to resist the opportunity, Harry instead replied, "Okay. Yeah, I guess I will."

Harry spotted the door to the bathroom and slipped inside. He quickly stripped and turned the water on to blasting, as hot as it would go. He stepped under the stream, and pulled the shower curtain shut behind him. Harry watched the water create streaks in the dried dirt, then wash it off his body completely. Then he stood under the running water another minute, reluctant to get out. But as the last of the mud swirled down the drain, Harry stepped out of the tub and squeaked the faucet off.

Spying a towel on the ground, he picked it up and wrapped it around his waist. Harry breathed in the warm, moist air deeply, letting it give him the dizzy feeling you get when you intake too much oxygen. Now that Harry was clean, he didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on. He looked at the muddy pile on the floor, then at the door, and decided.

"Malfoy?" he called. "What should I do about my clothes?"

For two heartbeats, there was no response, then an answer resounded from within the main room.

"Let me see how dirty they are."

Harry opened the door, releasing steam into the room. For a moment, he was blinded, but after blinking once, twice, three times, his vision cleared. Harry glanced around confusedly at first, not seeing Malfoy. Then, again, as a last resort, Harry looked to the bed.

"Wha-?" he stuttered, taking a step back. "Malfoy, what are you...?"

Malfoy was again laying out on the bed, this time with no bonds, but STILL FLIPPIN' NAKED!

* * *

'And,' Harry thought, 'he's in a very...INVITING position.'

Malfoy raised one hand and crooked his index finger twice, beckoning. Harry, mesmerized, walked towards him. As he moved, Malfoy sat up and took Harry's hands. He fell to his knees and gazed up at the beautifully shining Malfoy, with equal parts adoringness and longing. Malfoy stroked the side of Harry's face with the back of his hand and Harry leaned into the gentle caress.

Malfoy pulled Harry to his feet and rolled him onto the bed. The towel that had been wrapped around Harry's waist fell to the ground and was left; forgotten. Malfoy leaned down and began nibbling on the edge of Harry's ear, then moved down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses, pausing in between his neck and shoulder to suck on the skin and leave a hickey to mark Harry as his.

Malfoy moved down even farther and sucked on his chest, swirling his tongue around the nipple, then worked his way back up the other side. At Harry's ear again, Malfoy whispered,

"You know you wanted this. I see you staring at me. So now what are you going to do?"

He gave a light laugh that tickled Harry's ear and sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, I know I wanted this and here's what I'm gonna do." Harry growled.

He grabbed Malfoy's face and smashed his lips into his. He wrapped one arm around Malfoy's waist and tangled the other's hand in his hair, bringing his body up to meet Malfoy's. Harry's tongue pressed against Malfoy's teeth, then he sucked on his bottom lip. Hitching one leg over Malfoy, Harry rolled them over so he was on top. He leaned down and whispered in Malfoy's ear as Malfoy had done to him.

"It's not just me, Malfoy. I know you want this as well. Don't try to play it off."

Harry then went back to kissing Malfoy, and this time, Malfoy began working his mouth with Harry's. On a whim, Harry thrust his hips down against Malfoy's, and Malfoy broke away from the kissing to gasp in pleasure. Then he rasped,

"More. Do it again."

Harry complied and did it again, and again, and suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other. They rolled over, changing positions again, and almost fell off the bed.

* * *

At one point, when Harry happened to be on top, he suddenly started to slither down, leaving a trail of kisses. Feeling the shift, Malfoy propped himself up on his elbows, and whimpered his dislike, staring at Harry with a mixture of hurt and anger. Giving a wicked smile, Harry picked up Malfoy's hand, which was laying limp by his side, and slowly, purposefully engulfed Malfoy's index finger, staring into grey eyes the whole time. Understanding flickered in Malfoy's eyes, and his breath hitched in expectation, his eyes falling closed. Harry continued the rest of the way and stared in pure bliss at Malfoy's erected member.

"I did this," he thought. "I made Malfoy's body want me."

Harry nudged the erection with his tongue, making Malfoy tremble beneath him. Then, slowly, a somewhat evil smile spread across Harry's face. He knew just what he wanted to do. Harry's tongue slid slowly, ever so slowly, up the side of Malfoy's member, until coming to the head. By this time, Malfoy was shaking. Harry's tongue played with the slit, pressing in. Malfoy clutched desperately at the sheets, and suddenly, Harry's mouth engulfed Malfoy's member. He gasped in surprise, a hot feeling was spreading throughout his abdomen. It pooled near his groin, and he knew he was close.

"Harry", he muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm going to cum. If you don't want it in your mouth, I suggest you get your mouth off."

But Harry just roughly grabbed Malfoy's legs, spreading them farther apart, and started pumping his mouth.

"Harry!" Malfoy growled.

He could feel Harry's smile around his erection. At last, Malfoy reached his peak, and cum exploded into Harry's mouth. Harry, expecting this, did well and hardly choked. He pulled back his head, slowly swiping his thumb over his chin to collect the extra that had spilled.

"Mm. Salty," he murmured.

But Malfoy wasn't paying attention. He was breathing heavily, still madly clinging to the sheets, eyes closed, and body drenched with sweat. Harry chuckled to himself and crawled up the bed again, next to Malfoy. He laid on his side, head propped up in his hand, until Malfoy's eyes finally popped open. He stared up at the ceiling for a minute, then slid closer to Harry. The effects of what had happened just minutes before were still evident on Malfoy's face, and his whole complexion was bathed in the after-glow. Slowly, Malfoy rolled onto his side, in the same position as Harry and they just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, more being spoken then words could ever say. Then Malfoy pushed Harry over, and laid his head on Harry's chest, sighing blissfully; peacefully. The only thing Harry had to say was,

"What. You're done already? I was just getting started."

Malfoy looked up at Harry in surprise, and saw an odd glint in Harry's eyes. He took Malfoy's hand and slid it down to his groin, letting Malfoy's long, slender, cool fingers glide over his large member. Malfoy's eyes widened, looked down, then looked back up. He was blushing, but Harry seemed confident and content, so the old feeling of desperate need returned, and Malfoy licked his lips in expectation. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Will you go to Hogsmeade?

Harry awoke the next morning in a daze. He stumbled about his room, trying get dressed and calm his unruly hair; like that would ever happen. Yawning, he turned to shake Ron awake, but noticed with a start that he wasn't there. Slowly, it dawned on him, as he made full-circle, that his other three roommates seemed to be absent as well.

"Huh." Harry thought to himself.

He just couldn't think of a reason for which they would have left without him. Groggily, Harry opened the door and made his way down the stairs. Strangely, there was no one to be found in the Gryffindor common room, either.

"What the hell?" he thought.

Pushing the painting that acted as the door open, Harry proceeded on into the hallway. Where there should have been around one hundred kids jostling their way through the halls, there was a sad lack. Still, Harry pursued, but now with caution. Where was everyone?

* * *

Just as Harry was about to give up and be convinced that there was not a soul, literally, around, Harry spotted Peeves drifting through the floor.

"Hey! Peeves!" shouted Harry, running towards the disappearing ghost with his arm flailing wildly.

But the spirit just continued on, as if he could neither see nor hear Harry. When he reached the spot Peeves had been, it was too late, and he had already drifted through to the next floor. Harry stood staring at the spot as if he hoped Peeves would pop back out. When he didn't, Harry looked around one more time to make sure there was absolutely no one in sight. Then he laid on the ground and put his ear to the floor. But, straining his hearing as he might, Harry could make out no sound from the floor below. Sighing, Harry stood and began to shuffle his feet, making the long trek back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Sitting in his favorite comfy chair by the fire, Harry contemplated his situation. He kept glancing around uneasily, confused by, seemingly, the whole school's absence. It was just plain odd and, honestly, starting to scare Harry a bit. Where had everyone gone? And then, as if in response to this questioning thought, the fat lady's portrait swung open, revealing platinum blonde hair, a pixie-shaped face, a knowing smile, and deep green robes.

"Malfoy!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet in surprise. "How did you…?"

"Get in?" Malfoy guessed. "Oh, that was easy. I saw you come out earlier and waited behind that statue"-he gestured out the door-"until you came back. And then I *ahem* overheard you say the password."

Harry thought back a few minutes and did not remember anything feeling out of place or even weird. Gazing at Malfoy suspiciously, Harry asked,

"So…uh, what're you doing here?"

Malfoy seemed to glide across the floor, then sat down in the chair that Harry had previously been occupying, gesturing for Harry to sit next to him; the chair was very large. Cautiously, he took his seat.

"So," Malfoy began, "I came here to see if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Dumbfounded, Harry could only coke out, "To…Hogsmeade…."

"Yep!" Malfoy chirped cheerily.

"But wait a minute." Harry said, remembering the whole reason he had come back to the common room. "Where is everyone?"

Malfoy gave him a look that said he was the stupidest creature alive, then pointed to the window. "Have you even looked outside today?"

"No," Harry admitted sheepishly, then stood.

He attempted to go to the window, but Harry found himself entangled in the Slytherin's robes.

"Oops." he whispered, and stepped back to remove his feet from the hem. Malfoy had an amused look on his face.

Just as Harry finished getting off Draco, Draco put his foot out behind Harry, causing him to stumble backwards. He grabbed the now-standing Malfoy for support, but fell back anyways when Malfoy just followed him to the ground. Harry landed with an "Oof", Malfoy sprawled on top of him.

"Sorry!" tittered Malfoy, sounding suspiciously pleased with himself.

Harry tried to sit up, but was paralyzed by Malfoy who was not moving.

"Get off you oaf." Harry said, pushing Malfoy.

But still he would not budge. Slowly, Malfoy began to lean down, causing Harry to say,

"What're you-?"

But he was cut off mid-sentence as his breath hitched, his abdominal muscles contracted, and shivers racked his body. Malfoy had just left an intimate, lingering kiss on Harry's exposed neck. Emotions pulsed through him, muddled and confused, and Harry lifted a hand to his burning neck. He could still feel the blonde boy's lips, as if their heat had left and imprint in his skin. And then it all flooded back to him: Harry going to Malfoy's room for potion notes because no one else was available; finding Malfoy on his bed, naked and bound; taking a shower; and then…and then-had that really happened?! Judging by Malfo-...well Harry supposed he could call him Draco now's, look of complete smugness, it had. Suddenly self-conscious, Harry looked anywhere but at the boy in front, well on top, of him.

"Um…could you, I don't know, get off? …Please?" Harry finally got out.

"Sure," Draco responded, rolling sideways then jumping to his feet.

Harry slowly made his way to standing as well, then went over to the window. A quick glance at the grounds gave Harry all the information he needed. Of course there was no one inside. It was a gorgeous day. And no one had woken him because it was a Saturday. Ron had probably figured it was better to let him sleep. Today was also a Hogsmeade day. Harry had completely forgotten about the planned trip. It was now obvious where everyone had gone, either out to the grounds or to Hogsmeade, and Harry felt like an idiot. He shook his head at himself, then remembered his company; and the question he had been asked before their little excursion on the floor had distracted them. He turned to Draco and said,

"Alright, I'll go to Hogmeade with you. But one question first."

Harry glanced over Draco, trying to figure out how to ask in a gentle way, but, finding none, just blurted bluntly,

"Why were you tied up yesterday?"

Suddenly Draco was red as a tomato and absolutely stiff. "Well…uh…. Now that is a good question…you see…." Draco looked very uncomfortable, and was wringing his hands on his robes.

"Draco…"Harry started, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Did someone do that to you? What happened? If somebody tied you up and took advantage of you…." Harry suddenly got a look on his face that made even Draco cold to the core.

"No, no! It's not that. I…just…it's…" His voice got very quiet, "really embarrassing."

Draco couldn't look into Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure what he would see there, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. Then Draco felt a warmth on his chin, and gently, his face was pulled level, so that he was looking into those green orbs he had fell in love with. Wait a minute…IN LOVE?! No way! Draco was panicking. I am NOT in love with Potter. No way, no how…Right?

"…co. Draco!"

Draco snapped out of his little daze.

"Wha-?"

"What. Happened."

Harry was studying his face, trying to find some sign of how Draco had become prisoner in his own bedroom.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." Draco's cheeks again became pink. "but you'd better not laugh."

"Okay," Harry sighed.

"No," Draco insisted, "You have to promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Well," Draco began, "I…sort of…did it on purpose."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he stayed silent, inviting Draco to go on.

"I…really liked you, Potter, but I didn't want to admit it. Oh, the shame!" A smirk. "So I stole your notebook, because I knew that you'd failed the potions test and that all your little friends were busy. I knew…well, I HOPED that you would have to come to me. And so then I, *ahem* strippedintonothingandtiedmyselfupcauseIwantedtose eyourreactiontomebeingnaked. THERE! I said it!"

Harry blinked once, twice, three times, then burst out laughing.

"Wow, Draco. You didn't have to go that far! You know…you could have just asked me how I felt or told me how you felt."

Draco pursed his lips, upset that Harry had laughed, and said, "You would have made fun of me, told everyone, and I would have been the laughing stock of Hogwarts. And to you just another admirer of the famous Harry freaking Potter."

Now it was Harry's turn to purse his lips, though he did it disapprovingly.

"That's really what you thought?," he murmured, "I thought you knew I'm not the type to go after people or tell their secrets."

Draco deflated and he had to admit Harry had a point. He had known that Harry wasn't the type. It had all just been an excuse not to tell Harry.

"I know...I'm sorry." Draco said.

Harry gave a soft smile and replied, "Nothing to be sorry about."

Then he brightened considerably and practically chirped, "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, why don't we go on down to Hogsmeade?"

Harry gave Draco the cutest smile Draco had ever seen, and his heart melted, his insides turning to mush.

"Okay," Draco sighed. "But I'm still angry you laughed. You promised not to!"

He pouted, and Harry just gave him a look, with which Draco completely gave up. "Fine, I guess it was kind of funny. Now let's go." Harry smiled, and though he was calm and collected on the outside, dealing with Draco coolly, inside he was still laughing his ass off.

"Draco in bondage on purpose. Draco-freaking-Malfoy tied himself up…." Harry thought. "I wonder what else he'd be willing to do..." Harry shivered and quickly abandoned the thought, telling himself he'd come back to it later when he was in the privacy of his bed with a silencing charm around it.

Draco looked back at Harry and realized he had stopped walking. "Come on!" he called. Harry seemed to snap out of it, and he flashed Draco that cute smile again, running to catch up.


End file.
